AIR
by airelothwen
Summary: i have a story on here? lol. o well.. here is soem more of my futile attempt at fanfiction for all you silly people who like my writing! well.. will and lyra meet!
1. Chapter 1

Lyra ran a hand through her tawny blonde hair, cursing it for its tangles. She knew she should have tied it back on such a windy day, but there had been no time after her lessons. Already late, Lyra started to jog toward her destination. With only five minutes until noon and her path usually a 10 minute brisk walk, there was no time to lose.  
  
Of course, Lyra had a good excuse for being late. After three years of tuition, she had finally, this morning, got a clear reading out of her alethiometer. Well… clear in that she knew exactly what each separate meaning was, but put together and they made little sense. Indeed, she had been so late that there had been no time to pick up Jarron her little son to bring him to be with his father.  
  
Another gust of wind caught under Lyra skirt, causing her to stop and push it down. Not for the first time she longed for women to be able to wear trousers, as the men did, without being disgraced. But then, with a pang, she saw the women of Wills word, happily doing a s such with no need to feel ashamed. She saw Wills face when she had flatly refused to wear trousers in that shop in cittegaze, oh so long ago.  
  
Wills face, Wills face. That face she would love forever. These eyes which shone so deeply with love for her, that mouth that had spoken such caring words, those lips she had tasted with her own. Oh, how beautiful he was, how unchanging he would be to her forever.  
  
But Will would have changed, just as Lyra herself had. Two years ago she had already started to grow into a woman, but now, at 16, Lyra was almost fully grown. Her curves and figure now looked much more womanly than the young Lyra could have ever imagined. And Will. Lyra had tried and failed to imagine him as he would be now, a tall, masculine 16 or 17 year old. His voice would have broken, a deep rumble instead of the cracked, higher, vocal sounds she could remember. His face would have sprouted hair, Lyra wondered if he would let it row or shave it off. Shave it she had decided, he was no the type of person to bring attention to himself the way a beard or moustache would do.  
  
Probably, by now, he would not recognise her, or not care if he did. I will never forget him, Lyra thought savagely, my heart is forever concreted around his being. In fifty years time I would recognise his face, be he burnt al over! But how would he feel now that she – they – had a child. A child that was conceived on that day of temptation. Would Will l love her, and Jarron, all the more, or would he hate them both? This made Lyra the most scared, that Will would hate Jarron if he knew of him.  
  
Lyra reached the gate with only one minute to spare, she fumbled with the keys, and pushing it open she ran to the bench. It was time again. The Botanic garden at midsummer – be it a very windy midsummer. Here to be with Will, well as much as it was possible to be anyway. She often came here at other times in the year to be alone and feel close to Will, but there had only been two midsummers since they had parted. Only two occasions that she knew he would be there. And yet there was always that nagging doubt, that feeling that he may not turn up, that he had forgotten her and their meeting.  
  
Lyra sat down as the noon bell tolled. Panteliamon, her dæmon, squirmed from her shoulder and onto her lap as they both sank into that bliss which only came at midsummer when she came here and at the times when Lyra consulted the alethiometer. The cam settled around them and she closed her eyes. Lyra reached out and placed her hand between her and Will, where he would be in his world. She could almost feel his hand close over hers, protecting it from the chill breeze. She turned her head, imaging herself opening her eyes and seeing Will sat there. It was so vivid a picture that Lyra jumped and opened her eyes and – 


	2. chapter 2

Will sat in his science class, not listening as his teacher explained balanced and unbalanced forces. He knew he had come to school to build up his knowledge so he could build the kingdom of heaven, today… midsummer… there was no way he could concentrate. All Will could think of was Lyra and how they would 'meet' at noon.  
  
He glanced at his watch, 11:30, finally. Will swept his books into his bag and with no regard to his teachers shout or the classes muttering and laughter, strode out of the lab. There would be trouble tomorrow, Will knew, but not today, no, he would not be back today. Indeed, last year he had remained on the bench until dark, when Mary had come to get him.  
  
This year would be easier at least. Now he was in 6th form, and uniform wasn't required, there would be no raised eyebrows at a boy walking around during school hours in uniform. If I were in Lyra's world, Will thought, no one would notice a boy, or rather young man now, going around during the day. According to her, it was not compulsory to attend school at his age in her world. He assumed Lyra would be learning though. Will tried, and failed, to picture her having the patience to sit and work out one of the long equations he was given in maths class, it was almost laughable. He saw her furrowed brows, her stubborn young face growing angry –  
  
No that was not how she would look now. Lyra would have grown into a woman, her body taller slimmer, unlike the one of a girl he remembered so well. Will often found it painful to think of how he would have changed. That he wouldn't know every curve of her body, the exact tone of her hair. But his worst fear was that her feelings for him would change, that she would stop loving him.  
  
Will managed to banish all thoughts of that for the net mile and a half, until he reached the fence of the Botanic Gardens. Unable to wait the time it would take to walk in via the gate, Will swung his agile young body over the fence. He landed softly like the cat his dæmon took the form of, and moved stealthily across the gardens, using agility he had gained during his adventures with Lyra and not yet lost.  
  
As he rounded a curve in the path, Will saw a stone (is it stone?) bench. In front of it prowled an impatient but beautiful cat. The mixture of colour and texture in its coat was truly amazing. Inky black blended with midnight blue, shadowed grey with fog black.  
  
"Kirjava!" Will called to his dæmon, "You can stop pacing, I'm, here now,"  
  
"Well, good," the cat dæmon replied, her voice tinged with annoyance. "I've been here all day and the clock is just about to strike noon."  
  
Just as Kirjava's words left her mouth, the first of twelve bells tolled out. Will sprinted the remaining few meters to the bench, swept up Kirjava and settled silently down.  
  
Will closed his eyes and felt the gentle breeze on his face. Slowly he reached out his hnd and placed it between where he and Lyra were sat, in two different worlds. He could almost feel her smaller more delicate hand beneath his own. He closed his eyes and went into a half conscious state, in which he was still 13 and journeying with Lyra through different worlds. Will was so absorbed in his thoughts that he did not immediately notice an extra weight settle on his lap. When he did notice, Will slowly opened his eyes and saw a small boy sat on his knee. Shocked he glanced around to see if anyone was nearby. When he had looked one way, Will turned his head to the other side and –  
  
  
  
A/N sorry for the abrubtness of the nend but I had to get it over with coz I wanna rite the rest now.  
  
Thanx to all the ppl who like it and I will post more soon. 


	3. chapter 3

A/N the beginning of this is probly crap coz I was completelly stuck for things to write at the beginning, but it does get better!! I sorta discovered italics at the beginning of this, tehe  
  
- Will. It was Will. And not just Lyra's imagination showing him sat there beside her. He looked older, a thing she had never quite been able to master in her imagination. How could that be.  
He turned his head, his eyes widening in shock. It was Lyra! She was staring at him, wearing the same expression that Will imagined he wore. Then she looked down at his lap:  
"Will?" she said. "What the hell is." But as she spoke Will suddenly realised that this was real, it was true, she really was there and also spoke up.  
"Lyra? You're.your really there?" he said.  
"Yes." she stammered, feeling faint and frozen in place. "I -" She stopped, to bewildered to speak.  
Will blinked again and again, looking down at his hand to certify it was indeed touching Lyra's. Lyra! Wow! That was just. just to. he couldn't even think of what to say. couldn't comprehend the enormity of what he was seeing. Suddenly he noticed once again the weight of the child on his lap. He went to pick it up and move it away, thinking it had no right to witness this special moment between him and his beloved. But then he heard Lyra gasp.  
Lyra was in shock. She could barely breath. There - there! - was Will. Will! She clasped a hand to her chest to try and suppress her heart, beating so fast it would surly explode. This was impossible, this was stupid, why did she have to have fantasies so real. I mean, look, there was Jarron on his knee. Wait. Jarron? She gasped.  
Will looked up, jumping at the sudden noise Lyra made.  
"Jarron?" she breathed. "How did you get here?" she looked from him to Will. "Will.will. what, what are you doing with Jarron?" She found it hard to form the words she was speaking, it was impossible for her to think of any word to say to Will, the love of her life.  
Will looked puzzled - oh how gorgeous he looks when he's confused, Lyra thought - he didn't know what Lyra was talking about. Lyra was talking about! Lyra was talking to him! It was Lyra! He looked down at the child, was that who Lyra meant?  
The child - Jarron Will told himself - looked up at him and said decisively "Da." Will raised his eyebrows wondering what on earth the child was going on about. But that wasn't important, all that was important was Lyra. He moved to put the child down, but lyra reached out and picked him up.  
Their hands brushed.  
Lyra felt her fingers tingling, and she puled away, putting Jarron on her lap. The little boy was giggling, he seemed to find the two teenagers discomfort highly funny.  
"Will." Lyra reached her hand towards him, and touched his cheek. Will could not move. He was frozen. It was as though she had bewitched him and the only thing that he could move was his eyes. Oh, her hand was the softest thing he had ever felt, there were no words to describe it. He could remember the way her skin had felt against his that day, oh so long ago. It brought back feelings no one had made him feel since, it made him feel alive.  
"Lyra", he breathed again, is blood pounding s hard in his ears he could hardly hear himself. With one touch she had ignited so many lost felling, so many buried emotions he could not breathe. Stretching out his arm, Will touched her hand on his face with one of his own, barley putting pressure there, in case she broke  
It was as if they had both suddenly realised this was real, for suddenly the tension broke, and before either knew what they were doing, they kissed, tenderly, yet passionately - which was no mean feat with a 3 year old child on Lyra's knee.  
They broke apart, still clinging to each other faces, for if they let go, it might all end.  
  
'If this moment doesn't last any longer,' Will began, 'I just want you to know that I love you. I love you with every fibre of my being and nothing could possibly change that. Not now, not ever.'  
  
'And I to!' Lyra exclaimed passionately. 'I love you Will Parry! I love you! I love you, I love you! And I want everyone to know it!'  
  
They clung to gather again and kissed, all else was forgotten, Jarron, the park, their lives, everything. It al faded into oblivion and all that mattered was that they were together, finally, after 4 years of hurt pain and wanting, they were together. 


End file.
